


Caught Up || Karma Akabane

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Love Triangles, Polyamory, Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU || Collegelove or lies, our stresses and remedies collided in a splash of monochrome, as we got older things became difficult, as we got older feelings began to shift. we confuse lust for adoration, we twist the words of our closest friends to insults and we realize how bitter the world is.growing up isn't easy.[This is a collaboration fanfic with the secondary owner of this account, also available to read on Wattpad and Fanfiction.Net][Mature Themes from the start]Alternate Name: Girls/Girls/Boys





	

> _**WARNING!!!:  there is a sexual content in this chapter and other mature themes (hinted in the tags) will be dealt with later on, if you can't handle the sins do not take this book for a spin. However, you wanna skip the sex for this chapter look for the next set of bold/underline text though it'll be alot shorter lmao.** _
> 
>  

_**1 : Toxic** _

> Karma  
>  ˈkɑːmə,ˈkəːmə/  
>  noun  
>  • (in Hinduism and Buddhism) the sum of a person's actions in this and previous states of existence, viewed as deciding their fate in future existences.  
>  informal  
>  • good or bad luck, viewed as resulting from one's actions.
> 
>  

_**& &. I'm not sure how it works, if it works,** _

_But if I'm honest, neither definition matches the Karma I have. No, he's teasing, unreasonable and fucking... difficult to resist when he's leaning over you in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. ._

_And he's got that look in his eyes. That, "why do you still have clothes on?" look, and it's burrowing into my skull._

_He won't look away from me, and I can't stop the blood rushing to my cheeks._

_"You lied." He breathes out, breathless from the kiss.. or rather the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation practice we'd just had. His mercury eyes are cloudy again, he might've been smoking, I don't know, but he's definitely.. Wanting._

_"Lied?" I ask, my head tilts against the sheets of his bed, my sundress creasing in smooth waves and ripples. My hair is a mess around me and he holds my wtists down on either side of my head._

_"Yes, lied. About that girl being your girlfriend." He runs his tongue over his lips and continues to stare down at me. Ah. That. Yeah, I had lied, I lie alot actually, I am a compulsive fibber and it's awful, really. But I can't help it, maybe I should get help-- when I'm not trapped under the human cage that is Akabane Karma, world-class troublemaker, problematic heartthrob and apparently an A*** student in the art of seduction._

_"I uh.. I didn't exactly lie. She was my girlfriend for a while." I manage to say. He shakes his head, one hand letting go of my wrist to tilt my head up towards him. His head is on my neck and I can feel the heat of his breath as it tickles my pores. It's ludicrous how little I can say now. I'm fluent in sarcasm, I'm a master at patronization and here I am, speechless. And why? Because his hand eventually moves on from my chin, trailing down my body and copping a squeeze here and there, which tickles like hell and makes me squirm._

_"I know that, but why did you lie to me? You said you were still together, buuuut, when I asked her she told me you broke up a few weeks back." He spoke calmly, his fingers brushing against my back and he unzips my dress. (Why'd I wear a strapless one????? Why do I do this to myself?????) Painfully slow, he pulls the fabric down and I'm suddenly a lot hotter rather than cooler and my twitching in places I didn't want to twitch. My vision is hazy and I feel overcome with a strange desire._

_"Well, it's a bit a-" He bites me and I stiffen for a moment, but carry on. "It's a bit awkward when.. Hah.. When your childhood friend suddenly starts acting as if they want to bang you.. I wasn't sure if you were just teasing me like usual.. So I.. I thought maybe if you saw I was 'taken' your feelings would change." I mutter, he pauses, and I can sense hesitation. Then he chuckles and pulls away, pulling me up with him. He faces me head on and speaks ever so slowly, his mercury eyes tell me he knows exactly what he's doing and that he's thoroughly enjoying seeing me in a state of mild sexual frustration._

_"Well your suspicions have been confirmed. That's the one part of me that will never change. Especially if you lie to me babe." He talks in a soft slur, his hands now both hooked to the ends of my dress. "And. , from how you're acting now you want me to tear your dress in two and bang you."_

_You fucking asshole._

_I look away but it's too late not to look a mess and now I'm in my underwear, black and plain, but he doesn't seem to care at all. He's taking in all my body has to offer then he's ravishing my neck once more; which certainly doesn't make me whinper,it makes my squirm again and I reach to wrap my arms around his neck, her lower arms against his broad shoulders. I can't help but bite my lip, to pant and toss occasionally while he leaves numerous hickies along my skin. Hickies that someone will notice due to my crappy luck. His teeth sink into my skin occasionally with a bittersweet sting before he creates another mark or two. Although I know I'll feel embarrassed as all heaven intended if I'm questioned about it, this isn't enough to tell him to stop. I wouldn't, I can't lie about how I feel at this present moment and I do believe that he's used some sort of witchctaft on me. His digits slide down my skin like a hot knife through butter and they get lower and lower until they are slipped under my panties and I can- Oh god!_

_"Karma--"_

_"Yeah I know.. I'll be gentle." My head is spinning on a loop and I can't do much but moan and whimper like an obedient little whore. Girl. Woman? I don't know anymore -- His lone finger works my core with unusual expertise and I'm left for the most part, to busy resounding the national anthem of Hell to speak. My nails dig into his back and his shoulders roll away from me to lessen the sting I must've caused; I'm not built for stimulation of any kind and sexual simulation is probably what makes me the weakest. His finger speeds up and I can't do much but gasp in a shaky outward breath and dig my nails into his shoulders._

_And then he does the worst thing he could ever do to me in this situation. He leans into my ear, slowing down and sliding another finger in, his whispers only make things worse._

_"You're really wet, you know ~." He chuckles again, slowly and torturously sliding his fingers from within me, pulling my underwear away from my body and holding my legs over his shoulders. My hands reached up to cover my face, chewing on my lip to avoid panting and my thighs twitch in anticipation while he bites and travels along. His boxers are off before I can say anything, and he's already prepared to knock my soul straight out of my body, but I hold my breath, not making eye contact and crying out to who knows what when he takes the one piece of purity I have left and licks his lip at my weakness._

_"Scream for me some more."_

_**[ END ]** _

 

I groan.  
My head is a mess of lust and sleep depravity, my eyes are open to darkness, curtains pulled shut no doubt. The devil himself has my virtue in his grasp.

You lost your virginity to your sweet-talking childhood friend. Wait to go, Kamukura.

Yeah, yeah, I know...  
My body turns and I roll over to catch a glance of him, he's awake, his hands behind his head, tapping against the backboard of the bed, his eyes may be closed but somehow they are still very much open. Even like this he's alert and observant. He seems to sense my eyes on him, because his open up partially and I'm staring once more into pools of mercury.

"Screaming Beauty's up bright and early." He muses, making me cringe a little. I was.. Very loud.. Extremely loud and it chills me to know that.

"Don't call me that, Period Head." I retort, moving to sit up and rest on my legs. I pull the sheets up with ne, covering my bare skin and the path of hickies aligned in an irrationally, irritably, neat curve. He glowers at me, he hates that nickname, he has hated that nickname since middle school, but he simply tuts and reaches over to the bedside table, opening the draw and taking out a pen, a shisha pen to be exact, the red detailing on the otherwise black item stands out. Strawberry flavor, not surprising. His obsession with anything that tasted even similar to the berry hadn't left. Karma slips it in between his lips, taking in the vapor before he leans up and breaths the product into my face.

"Don't call me that." He says, popping it back into his mouth a second or so after. I just huff and crawl out of his bed, gathering up my clothes and tossing them into the wash basket. He doesn't stop me, so I pull out a drawer, digging through his boxers until I find the packet of feminine underwear stashed away beneath. His ex-girlfriends weren't the best at privacy, but me? I had hid a shit ton of my clothes at his place when we started college, his house wad closer to my parents. That and I didn't particularly like my parents, so I often stay here.. And no we don't often nor have we ever done that until last night.

"I'm going to shower. Your lazy ass better be up when I'm finished." I say, he gives me a hum of acknowledgement before he goes back to smoking his shisha and peacefully enjoying himself.

My shower isn't very long, and I spend most of my time under the water wondering if what I done or allowed to happen would come back to bite me on the clitoris. I definitely could've told him to stop, he would've listened, he does listen to me most of the time and he knows his boundaries. He might've teased me about it, but he would've stopped the moment I appeared too scared, too nervous, the moment something else rather than a moan left my lips. Karma Akabane, my friend of around twelve years, was considerate under his layer of humor and occasional violence (towards people who weren't myself.) he knows that he can only push something he cares about too far. And if I'm honest, even if he's not saying it or showing it, I know that my lie has hurt him, possibly his pride more than his actual feelings, but it still pains me to know I caused that. I hum, washing soapsuds from my body and simply standing under the warmth of the man-made waterfall, I can't wash away sins and regrets, humans aren't that robotic and soon enough the water turns to ice and daggers, coaxing me to get out and dry myself off, I would eventually have to make this right, because if I'm honest, 100% honest, not a lie in my words.

_I don't know how I feel about any of this._


End file.
